


You had me at OOF, or rather, OOF me Rogers!

by WinterHoneybee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoneybee/pseuds/WinterHoneybee
Summary: "You know what, Rogers? This wasn't exactly my plan when I said I was going to get you into modern gaming.", Tony sighed, as Steve moved his meaty ass block arms, "Just OOF me, Rogers.""Keep it up and take us home and maybe I will.", Steve huffed.





	You had me at OOF, or rather, OOF me Rogers!

**Author's Note:**

> @TEA GROUP CHAT
> 
> ***THIS IS PURELY FOR COMEDIC PURPOSES DON'T KILL ME***

"Tony, I don't see the point in this game.", Steve huffed, putting his headset on and hovering his hands over the keys, "It's just like the last one you showed me. What was it called, Mining Crafts?"

"It's Minecraft, Steve.", Tony corrected, massaging his temples, "And if I remember correctly, you didn't understand how to play it so now we're downgrading. To Roblox."

Steve blinked at him, confused.

"I've never seen a tragedy such as this. Downgrading to Roblox. Seriously Rogers? What the hell?", Tony sighed, as he sat in front of the computer console next to Steve, taking over the mouse and clicking the icon.

That was all he remembered before his world began to go black.

 

***

"Tony, Tony!", Steve's voice rang, although Tony couldn't actually hear anything. On the side of his vision, a chat appeared, Steve's messages coming in fast and alert. This couldn't be happening, right? 

"What the fuck?", Tony chatted back, as he looked down to observe his brick ass body, complete with brick-shaped repulsors from the Iron Man armor on two, very meaty block ass arms. He looked back up, horror racing through his mind, although he knew it was no use. His square face would show no emotion in the realm of boot-legged Minecraft.

He looked back up, and for once in his life, he was glad his face was square and emotionless.

Steve, in all his supersoldier glory, was reduced to nothing but another block body, his arms thick and block shaped, running around in panicked circles.

If only Tony had a camera.

"Rogers!", Tony shouted (is it really shouting? But it appeared in the chat on caps lock, so Tony assumed he was shouting), as Steve instantly stopped, once spotting him.

"Tony, are we where I think we are?", Steve asked, standing too close to Tony, their block bodies nearly pressing against each other.

"I think so, Steve.", Tony responded, his mind whirring with ideas on how they were going to get out. It was just Roblox, wasn't it? He didn't have to worry about monsters hunting them, unlike Minecraft. 

"Well, this is just swell.", Steve concluded, trying to cross his meaty block arms, only to grunt in frustration when he realized the game wouldn't allow him to.

 _No flexing your huge supersoldier muscles at me, Rogers!,_ Tony thought gleefully, a smile seeping through his face.

Except he couldn't.

Because they were stuck in Roblox.

Fucking Roblox, out of all games!

"What now?", Tony asked, already knowing what Steve was about to say.

"We find a way to get out.", Steve responded, his text nice and even, "We fight, if we have to."

***

"What the fuck, Steve!", Tony shouted, as he ran through the thick forest biome, running away from the rest of the users, Steve hot in his pursuit. There was laughter all around them, the hundreds of users running in glee.

Well, they weren't sucked into the game, after all. They were probably just some edgy pre-teen boys who thought just because they liked Nirvana, they were suddenly cool. Not really someone Tony nor Steve would associate themselves with, after all. They were superheroes! They saved people like them, didn't they? 

_SO WHY THE HELL WERE THEY TRYING TO KILL THEM?_

"Dude, you need to kill me.", Tony heard one boy said, as he confronted another user, "Mom says I need to do the dishes and I can't just leave this alone. I have to go home."

_I have to go home._

Tony turned to Steve, the two of them staring at each other, their block eyes studying each other intensely, both of them having the same idea in their head.

***

"Steve, I'm sorry.", Tony finally said, turning towards Steve, firing his repulsors, as Steve chatted him frequently, asking what Tony was doing.

**Star Spangled: Tony?**

**Star Spangled: Tony?!?**

**Star Spangled: Tony what are you doing?!?**

**Star Spangled: Tony!!!**

_It's not real,_ Tony thought bitterly, as he aimed at Steve,  _You'll send him home._

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way out of here!", Tony shouted, his heart breaking into two.

He couldn't kill Steve.

But it was the only way to save Steve. Save him from this brick world, one that was so undeserving of him.

Closing his eyes, or rather, turning the other way, Tony fired the repulsors. 

But he could still see it. He could still see Steve raising his meaty block arms, in a weak attempt to save himself from Tony's blasts. 

Tony fired.

"OOF", Steve shouted, as he fucking died right there.

**_I am Iron Man2008: It wasn't worth it._ **

Turning the repulsor to himself, Tony fired, without hesitation.

***

SHORT ASS EPILOGUE: 

(10 years later)

"You had me at OOF.", Steve hummed softly, wrapping his meaty (but thankfully not blocky), arms around Tony gently, cradling him.

Tony kissed him tenderly, dipping their faces in together, a smile gracing his face.

"Shut up and OOF me Rogers."

 


End file.
